Ascension
by grantz von krieg
Summary: It is winter on the front lines of the empire's campaign to take more land in the east from Khorne's clutches. The Order of the Sacred Scythe is currently patrolling north-east of Sylvania leading my century. We have just discovered a group of Khorne cultists awaiting German words used: Ich- I ist- it/is/it's Scheiße- shit weiblichs- slut Ich ráð við inn andlát- to the death
1. Chapter 1

Ascension

It is winter on the front lines of the empire's campaign to take more land in the east from Khorne's clutches. The Order of the Sacred Scythe is currently patrolling north-east of Sylvania leading my century. We have just discovered a group of Khorne cultists awaiting a marauding party to join with. The morning was a cold one, the air gloomy and dark just below five degrees, we have just broke camp and readied for assault.

"Jeez, it is cold today huh, Centurion." His teeth were chattering.

"Ay, I think ist will snow later, it shall give us an proper ambush on der cultist pigs." I say with pride.

"Are you ready Centurion, you are expected at the command tent." He said as if it was a big official title of respect.

"And as my guard I would like you to attend Caedmon, but you know they'd never let you in der meeting, so I am sorry, but please stay with mien horse I must go now." I am starting to get irritated.

"I understand my Centurion." In the most respectable sound he could utter.

"Oh yeah, and shut up with der Centurion bull Scheiße." I said as I walked out of the tent into the snow. A mad rush troops going were in and out of tents prepping for battle. I continued past my men to the largest of the tents, the command tent. The ice crunching under my boot, I grab the cloth door and step in.

"You are finally here Reginulfr; The Order of the Sacred Scythe welcomes you. Please take a seat, as Centurion I am sure you can provide us with assistance to the problem at hand." A man said in a warm friendly voice

"Ay, yet first I would like to learn of your name mien liege." I pause "Then Ich will tell you der report."

"My name is Danfort, and you surprise me with your accent, to think a northerner would be in such high standard." Danfort scoffed.

"Danfort shush, Reginulfr forgive my colleague and drop the sword, may I remind you we are not at war with each other." The man at the head of the table declared with a stern angered voice. So in respect I sheathed my sword and began my speech.

"Our teams of scouts have spotted a company of fifty Khorne warriors marching from der mountains into der valley around O-four hundred. Leading der Khorne warriors ist fifteen knights all clad in blood. Surprisingly, there are no marauders or hounds." I said in a mono tone.

"Who leads them" Danfort questioned as if this was an interrogation.

"They are led by a man on a brass monster, Ich thick ist der Juggernaut of Khorne. He also has a red blade that has a demon entrapped within."

"Well, how many men did you bring Centurion?" The man at the table head said with a grave look upon his face.

"Ich only lead forty swordsmen plus my assistant, twenty spear men, fifteen archers and you only brought twenty knights Ich hear, so we have an army of ninety-eight men including us." I uttered as I realized we were severely out matched "Scheiße we are all going to be slaughtered like…" Just then Caedmon burst in.

"Th-there the we a-are under attack!" he exclaimed in an exhausted voice then collapsed with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. I rushed over to his side and checked his wound.

"He is fine it only dug half an inch into his shoulder, he must have been running to warn us when he got hit. Ich must go mien liege please save yourself Ich will buy you some time. GO! NOW! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I yell in a slight panic as he staggers out of the room and onto his horse.

I drag Caedmon into a chair and remove the arrow, the blood flowed out rapidly, the arrow hit a vain as a reaction I grab some snow and bandage. I shove the snow into the wound to clot the blood. The snow is cold on my fingers, yet it quickly melts due to the warm blood passing through. Caedmon moans and opens his eyes for a short moment, as I wrap his shoulder in cloth and field bandages and apply more snow. The snow is dripping out a pinkish water and blood mixture on my hands. Caedmon's eyes close back as he passes out again, so I lay him down upon the table, the blood has slowed to a slow drip. I turn and leave him with sword in hand and lift the door open, the clouds were thick, the air was thick with the scent of blood, men were running away from the chaos warriors with their swords sheathed. "Turn and face the enemy men don't let them take you from behind, this is our chance to strike at their heart prove yourself so you can meet Sigmar at the gates of death with your honor!" I yell to rally the troops and they swiftly met my words with a sharp turn and the yell of. My men stop in their tracks and turned around while unsheathing their weapons and pulled the shields off their backs and without warning they started to move toward the attackers.

"For Sigmar, Honor and our Centurion!" a battle cry is heard all around me. Without any formation the steady walk turns into an all-out charge with honor and knowledge that the reaper is upon us. The first to meet me is a warrior clad in plate and a giant two handed axe with a swing down that I easily parry to the side and swing at his neck in two swift moves, as I move on to the next gripping my claymore in two hands thrusting at another, yet he rapidly pivots on heel swinging his shield at my head. It knocks my back onto my heels as he goes in for a thrust, I duck down and he moves past me and I slice his heel toppling him.

I get back up only to feel the breath of a beast down my neck and a chilling devious voice behind me "You must be the Centurion, I was wondering if you want to die at my blade. I challenge you to the death."

"Ich accept, and you will need der help of your Juggernaut if you want to live." I taught him.

"I should have known it was you, the Northern Centurion, Reginulfr," with a slight sound of surprise in his voice. "Your accent gives you away even more than your pale skin."

"Ay, so now you know ist me do you wish to withdraw your challenge Kumnd, you know Ich will win as Ich did when we were welps."

"I thought about it and to die with honor is better than living without it, so go ahead strike me down, join Khorne, join us unlike your betrayal when we were welps."

"How could Ich betray you if Ich never joined you," I paused "so what are your condition."

"Well how about till death or surrender, if I win you join Khorne's campaign to take the empire to its knees, and if you win I will leave with my army."

"Ich ráð við inn andlát, as we said as welps."

"Yes, it reminds me of the good days, ready yourself."

I turn and face Kumnd, he is six foot two and knotted with muscle, his helm is removed his skin is a pale white and hair like mine, dark orange and braided. He draws a massive blade as tall as me, five foot nine, covered in brass spikes and with the crimson glow of blood. He sets in his stance, well balanced and aggressive, staggered with blade clutched tightly in both hands. I step back ready to brace his always obvious first charge. Like always he charges in with a thrust and in response I side step and parry. "Come on your habits haven't changed a bit you pathetic excuse for a champion, try something new." I say tauntingly in order to anger him. Kumnd scoffs and charges with one big side sweep and a quick skyward slash, just to easily be deflected by my blade with a swift stab to his hilt. In all his rage the blade glows brighter to an almost orange, releasing its magic capabilities, an aura of demonic power flows from the blade. Another charge this time with amazing speed, he goes to slice down upon my shoulder, but I hardly parry it with a block across my left side. He tucks and rolls back as if expecting my next move. My sword drops in pieces to the snow, only my hilt and a one foot section of my sword is left the blow from his sword must have broken my blade. He looks and laughs "you like my new upgrade." He irked me. With a last effort I charged taking him by surprise, I had always been the defensive of us, giving me enough time to put my blade right under his neck.

"Do you Surrender, Kumnd" I say teasingly

"You win again my friend, never shall I best you it seems." He said with a sigh. He stepped down on to a knee "Brother, I offer you my sword and mount if you join chaos."

"You tempt me as you know I secretly worship khorne, so I do accept this most humble offer, and I order you to slaughter all but the one hiding in the tent wounded."

"Ah, you still care for an empire child" my brother teased me. "or, do you wish to show loyalty and behead him yourself."

I walked a way into the sun with a sense of despair knowing he would have to die at my blade; I had come to like Caedmon, he was loyal and understanding. "Ich will go to see him, for he was my assistant and a good man." I sighed glumly then staggered back to the tent.

As I step to the door a man in empire armor whispers to me "Centurion hide before the enemy comes back, or are they gone?" He is now looking into my eyes as a warrior walks up behind me.

"Sir, the man is not here there was nobody found wounded." he paused "Is there somebody there?"

"No, there is nobody, I was just pondering." Just then I realized that the man was Caedmon; he looked to me smiled and started to sneak away. "Hey, Ich need some new armor, the armor Ich have ist to brittle."

"Uhh." Shocked at the question "I don't know if we have none used extra, is it ok if it is used, or…"

"Then we turn back to the mountains and get some magical armor!" I yelled to get him to leave. "Oh, and a mount while you're at ist!"

"Ay" he said as he ran off. I went to Caedmon he was sleeping in a pile of snow; his pulse was strong the bleeding had stopped, so I left him in peace. And joined my new men who were prepping to leave and go back to the moutains

"Where is my mount, Ich thought Ich said Ich wanted a mount!" I declared as my brother comes up behind me and laughs then keeps walking. "What little brother Ich will take your Juggernaut." Another laugh comes from him as he points to a second Juggernaut that has an even more decorated in brass armor for me next to it red crystals floating above the shoulders. "Where did this come from?" I say surprised and confused.

"A Bloodletter … he brought for you a second ago." My brother says still hysterically laughing as he now points to the cultist who is running around on fire. I start to chuckle as I see another cultist shoot more fire at him, and I go into a roaring laugher. The man starts to roll down the mountain to put out the fire yet the magical fire will not go out. Now the man was squirming on the snow as if he was a salted snail, yet screaming like a mouse.

Once I had stopped laughing I hopped into a tent to change, but once I was in there a demonette naked with a naked dark elf girl in each claw, "Join Slannesh, for he is gifting you three loyal servants to fly his banner."

"Ich don't and Ich won't worship your god, yet if you want to join us Ich will permit ist." I didn't want to offend them, yet I wanted to get my point across. "And if you mind Ich want to change into mien armor in peace."

"Why not, we can provide …" the demonette said seductively

"Ich will not let mien stance waver on the situation at hand." I uttered in anger that my authority would be challenged. "End of topic cloth yourself and get out weiblich!" Enraged she put her clothes back on rapidly and stormed out to meet a group of nine other demonettes. "Khorne, why didn't you warn me of those weiblichs that Slannesh sent." I thought to myself irritated.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark, there was a big fire in the middle of the tents radiating light throughout the camp. Kumnd was sitting on a log telling jokes, and the demonette was sitting with the elves talking and pointing at me. It must have been about eleven-o'clock, some of the men had opened a few barrels of mead they had raided from the supplies, and were partying. My seventh pint glass is in my hand empty, obviously I am shitfaced and staggering around.

"Ay, der ist goin' on Hündin, come on drink with us. You too brother lets wasted fröhlich." I said stuttering and slurring my words with my English deteriorating even farther. "können verdammt Partei Hündinnen bringen den Met."

"English, brother, speak English not Germanic languages." Kumnd laughed seeing how drunk I was.

"Let him speak the Germanic languages of the chaos north, I think it is sexy." The demonette said still trying to seduce me.

"Shut up, Hündin you not gonna get mine, but the young elf la…" I start to mumble. "Let's start a brawl, tournament fist fight first to knock the other out." I announce as I stumble around "Find a partner now and start fighting."

A man came up to me from behind and gripped me shoulder "No, offence but I want to challenge you, boss due to your intoxication." I turned and swung ineffectively at his head leaving my side open for attack; in response he threw a punch to the back of my head.

"Hey what was that for?" I ask, confusing him "Why did you hit me?"

"I thought we were fighting." He said confusedly.

"Ay, well now Ich sleep, find me a bed." I stumbled and passed out again.


End file.
